lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Favrith
Favrith was a fire-drake the Third Age, and was made the companion of Lady Glirneth, an Elf priestess and self-proclaimed dragon-rider. Biography Favrith was gifted to the adolescent Lady Glirneth as an egg, and when she hatched she apparently set fire to the forest in a frightened rage. Glirneth was able to calm her from destroying the forest completely, and use her magical powers to extinguish the flames. Favrith was tamed and trained by the Elves, and ten years later Favrith allowed Glirneth to ride her for the very first time. She was drawn to the Mines of Moria by the intense scent of gold, which attracted all dragons who are inherently obsessed with gold to an extreme. She was persuaded against this by Glirneth, and for the next five hundred years they would make a fearsome duo together. Favrith and Glirneth soon moved to build her a nest in the Misty Mountains, where Favrith chose to make her permanent home there. In a massive cave, connected with the mountains and their underworld by a series of tunnels, she made a nest out of a collection of trees, where she rested and lived with Glirneth. She had been spotted sporadically by Goblins, drinking water from the river, but because of her silver scales it could not be confirmed that she was a dragon, or simply a hallucination. At one point, a troop of Dwarves explored her caves and encountered her resting but, in the gloom and with her silver scales shining intensely, she was mistaken for a pile of silver gems and they tried to extract them, awakening Favrith. Glirneth arrived moments later and cast an enchantment between her dragon and the Dwarves, so that the fire Favrith unleashed was narrowly deflected. Wielding her sword, Glirneth overpowered the Dwarves when they tried to attack her themselves, and drove them out of the caves. Physical Appearance Favrith was a mighty and powerful dragon with beautiful silver scales covering his entire body, including wide plates on his underbelly. He had a precisely streamlined skull, which was perfect for speed, and two curled horns on either side of its back. He is described to be one third smaller than Smaug was, but still extremely large. He had fiery golden eyes, like every ounce of gold in Middle-Earth was heated in the fiercest of volcanoes - Glirneth claims that, when he was a hatchling his eyes were blue until they adjusted properly to light. He had a wingspan that was a fair deal wider than his body was long. Her voice is described to be gentle and smooth, like fine silk. Personality Favrith was, as a young dragon, impulsive and violent towards people she did not trust. She had a very fierce temper that, at first, she had little control over, especially when she felt that she was being threatened by others. As she matured, Favrith showed herself to be extremely intelligent - she was able to distinguish species' apart based on scent alone, gauge the distances between trees with a single glance, and even understand the emotions of others without being made verbally aware of them. Her intelligence made her hard to read, even for a dragon, and she was considered unpredictable and dangerous by the dwarves. In a sense, Favrith was arrogant and vain, confessing to the belief that she saw herself, as a dragon, to have a right to what she wanted (Namely riches), even if she had no use of it other than physical possession. However, she was able to suppress this vanity with wisdom, and she was almost as wise as her rider. Favrith was a frightening opponent, and in one combat situation she was described as mightier and more frightening than a thunderstorm, with flames that burned like lightning and a roar that cracked like thunder. Favrith, despite her patient and effective training under the Elves, still was capable of a stupendous temper, and was utterly fearless in combat with an opponent as powerful and fearsome as her, even more so. She showed absolutely no fear in facing Aeglok in a direct battle, even though her adversary appeared fiercer than even Lady Galadriel would have been able to bear. Category:Dragons Category:Females